You're here now
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Matin de janvier, Liam découvre devant son immeuble dans une voiture Theo blessé d'une flèche. Malgré des réticences, il finit par lui venir en aide. Mais Liam était confronté à des souvenir de son passé et quelques secrets qu'il garde en lui depuis trop longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Petite fanfic Thiam qui commence aujourd'hui.**

 **Disclaimer à Jeff Davis**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **You're here now**

 **Welcome back !**

Matin d'hiver, vers début janvier, Beacon Hills, le week-end juste après la rentrée universitaire, pas de neige sur les troittoirs comme en Europe. Une brise légère balaie les rues du quartier tranquille où vivaient depuis presque un an Liam, Mason et Corey. Ils étaient colocs dans un appartement proche du centre-ville, du loft des Hale. Scott et Stiles se trouvaient à l'uni, Lydia était repartie au MIT et Malia se trouvait dans une fac proche de la ville surnaturelle.

Ce matin-là, une voiture était parquée devant l'immeuble du trio. A l'intérieur se trouvait Theo Raeken, la chimère et alliée de la meute de Scott, endormi et recouvert d'une couverture à peine plus épaisse d'un mouchoire. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, sa bouche d'un bleu pâle de froid tremblait tandis que ses mains gelées contenaient une grosse plaie qui cicatrisait mal sur son flanc. Une flèche ensanglantée se tenait sur le siège passager. Theo se mordait les lèvres, il n'arrivait pas guérir. C'était psychologique, évidemment.

Liam était de bonne humeur ce matin, c'était rare depuis la guerre contre Monroe et celles qui ont suivies. Le loup-garou de vingt ans se tenait accouder à la vitre de la cuisine du loft, un mug de café dans les mains. Ses cheveux coupés courts comme au début du lycée lui barraient par deux mèches les yeux qui se plissèrent plusieurs fois.

Mason et Corey étaient sur une mission depuis vendredi soir dans une ville proche de Beacon Hills, il se trouvait seul. Liam avala une gorgée de café quand ses iris bleues rencontrèrent un véhicule qu'il pourrait reconnaitre entre mille: la voiture de Theo se trouvait parquée devant chez lui et Liam distingua parfaitement la silhouette de la chimère. Son coeur rata un battement en voyant le jeune homme châtain, il était parti après la guerre contre Monroe et recevait quelques missions par Scott mais personne ne savait rien d'autres que les résultats des missives données. Ils pouvaient être des mois sans nouvelles, certains trouvaient son absence mieux mais d'autres s'étaient finalement fait à son place dans la meute et l'acceptation de la chimère se faisait de plus en plus en vue des résultats positifs de ses missions.

Liam ressentit une drôle d'odeur depuis son loft, il déposa son mug sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sang, ça sentait le sang. Theo était blessé. Ni une ni deux, malgré une grosse envie de le laisser dans cet état, Liam se vêtit d'un jeans, d'un pull et de son sweat de lacrosse du lycée pour descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers et sortit avec hâte de l'immeuble. A grands pas, il se dirigea vers la voiture et s'approcha de la vitre. Le visage de la chimère était tordu de douleur, ses yeux fermés étaient plissés et ses cheveux plats étaient encore un peu mouillés. Liam repéra la flèche pas loin, il comprit que la chimère avait été attaquée par des chasseurs. Heureusement, il avait réussi à s'en tirer en vie. En tout cas, pour le moment, Liam en avait mal au coeur de le voir ainsi.

 _Il faisait nuit dehors alors que ce n'était même pas la fin de journée, toute personne normale n'aurait pas vue à plus de trois mètres mais les deux jeunes dans le véhicule roulant rapidement sur la petite route de la ville, cela ne leur posait aucun problème._

 _\- Tu m'amènes où ? maugréa Liam dans la voiture de la chimère._

 _Ils venaient de quitter le zoo où Gérard et sa bande devaient s'y trouver encore. Theo l'avait assommé avant qu'il tue Nolan, la chimère se tourna vers lui, un petit rictus en coin pour lui dire:_

 _\- Je pensais te ramener chez toi, tu croyais quoi ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, je suis un peu déboussolé, murmura Liam. J'ai failli le tuer et toi, tu m'assommes pour que je ne le fasse pas._

 _\- Pourquoi tu étais dans cet état? demanda Theo en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Liam était nerveux, il ne voulait pas se sentir inférieur à la chimère mais le jeune homme finit par parler, prouvant sa confiance envers la chimère brune._

 _\- Avant que je sois ici, j'étais dans un lycée privé et mon capitaine de lacrosse Brett Talbot me prenait un con par mon TEI et quand je jouais mal, lui et ses potes venaient me tabasser ici._

 _Theo comprit que cette déclaration du loup était une preuve de confiance, il était touché et répondit simplement:_

 _\- C'était déjà un loup! Il abusait carrément de ses pouvoirs !_

 _\- Sauf qu'à l'époque, j'ignorais le surnaturel._

 _\- Tu préférais ton ancienne vie?_

 _Liam aurait pu lui dire que cela ne le regardait pas mais déjà que la chimère cherchait à en savoir plus, que c'était poli de sa part poussèrent Liam à parler:_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas de chasseurs à éviter toute la journée, je ne me transformais pas à chaque pleine Lune et je ne risquais pas ma vie. Je ne risquais pas de tuer des gens si je perdais le contrôle de mes émotions. Mais je me suis fait de vrais amis, j'ai une seconde famille, des gens qui sont là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Je peux aider des gens en danger, je suis encore plus fort à lacrosse et malgré des débuts compliqués, j'ai rencontré des gens aussi._

 _La dernière phrase avait été prononcée un peu moins fort, Theo l'avait entendue tout autant que ses battements cardiaques contrôlés. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la chimère, étonnant au plus au point le lycanthrope blond assis à ses côtés._

 _\- Tu veux dire que tu es contient que tu me connaisses ? s'étonna la chimère en quittant la route une seconde des yeux._

 _\- Quand tu cherches pas à me tuer, ainsi que la meute, t'es pas trop chiant, fit Liam en haussant les épaules._

 _Theo manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers en rigolant aux mots du loup blond. Liam avait les joues en feu depuis son discours._

 _\- Ris pas, je sais que tu penses la même chose, le sermonna Liam en pointant Theo du doigt._

 _La chimère brune arrêta la voiture devant la maison du loup et celui-ci s'attendait à une réplique acide de la part de l'hybride de dix-neuf ans mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de ce dernier. Liam sentit qu'il réfléchissait mais le loup le_ _devança: Liam poussé par une force intérieure déposas ses lèvres sur celles de la chimère en fermant les yeux. Le jeune homme châtain était pris de court, Liam se détacha de la chimère de lui paniqué de la réaction à venir du jeune homme brun. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la chimère, ils tremblaient autant que les siens. Les lèvres de Theo était rougies par le baiser, Theo n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour attraper Liam par la nuque et reprendre leur baiser sous la surprise totale du joueur de lacrosse blond._

Le lycanthrope se souvint de ce moment-là alors qu'il avait réussit à ouvrir la porte de la voiture sans la défoncer au passage. Il prit le pouls et la température du brun. Ce dernier était bouillant de fièvre et son coeur s'emballait. Liam attrapa le jeune homme par la taille, le fit sortir de la voiture. Une main sur son dos, l'autre maintenant la chimère, le loup claqua la portière à l'aide de son pied et retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Les yeux du jeune hybride s'ouvrirent en papillonnant.

Puis s'ouvrir en grand quand il découvrit qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa voiture et qui le maintenant debout. Le visage de Liam était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune sombre. Le loup remarqua que la chimère de vingt-deux ans était réveillée, il la regarda entre sourire et rictus mauvais. La chimère ne dit aucun mot, il se sentait trop faible et sans arguments à disposition pour affronter le loup blond.

\- J'espère que tu vas me dire ce que tu fiches là, Raeken sinon dès que je t'aurai soigné, je t'éjecte hors de chez moi par la peau des fesses, le menaça Liam en entrant dans son loft.

Theo comprit que Liam était encore en colère pour son départ sans explication d'il y a deux ans mais il allait tout de même le soigner. Que voulait-il de lui ? Theo fut déposé sur le canapé et retomba dans le sommeil aussitôt.

 **Fin de ce chapitre, Commentaires s'il vous plait ! Qu'attendez-vous dans la suite ?**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite de You're here now, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Memories**

Liam était tremblant en déposant le corps de la chimère sur le canapé du loft, sa peau était brûlante. Le voir si proche de lui... Deux ans déjà que le loup ne l'avait pas vu face à face, et ce matin, il le retrouvait malade et blessé dans sa voiture devant chez lui. Le destin se jouait de lui, il avait soigné ses blessures internes depuis son entrée à la fac avec le poids du travail à faire. Fallait-il qu'elles s'ouvrent de nouveau ? Le jeune loup avait toujours pensé que le départ de Theo était uniquement de la faute de ce dernier mais aujourd'hui en le voyant dans cet état misérable, et si faible sur son canapé en ce jour de janvier, le jeune étudiant remit en doutes ses pensées du passé.

 _Un jour après la guerre contre Monroe, la meute eut une sacrée surprise en retrouvant devant le loft de Derek et Peter, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'origine hispanique. La meute s'était rassemblée chez les Hale pour passer la nuit tous ensemble en sécurité, Chris avait veillé à protéger comme il le fallait les créatures surnaturelles avec des moyens technologiques surs. Theo et Liam n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, ils préféraient ne pas trop pousser les choses bien que les membres de la meute commençaient à saisir la nature de leur relation plus qu'amicale._

 _Ce matin il y a deux ans, Liam avait senti une odeur familière en se levant. Il s'était approché de la baie vitrée de l'appartement, il reconnut sans aucune peine la silhouette de son ex-petite-amie Hayden Romero, debout dehors qui hésitait à monter. Elle avait dû sentir son odeur et celles des autres depuis dehors bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas le lieu. Les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillé, il avait décidé sans réfléchir de descendre tout seul voir la jeune chimère garou._

 _Hayen était timide mais alla vers le jeune loup-garou, un sourire en coin. Liam avait de la peine à croire que la jeune femme se trouvait vraiment devant lui, ils s'étaient quittés douloureusement il y a des mois déjà parce que la chimère avait quitté la ville avec sa soeur. Il avait salué la jeune chimère d'un geste de la main avant de lui demander, d'un ton hésitant, ce qu'elle faisait là._

 _\- Scott m'a appelée il y a deux jours, il m'a dit que les chasseurs avaient cerné la ville et que vous aviez besoin de renforts. Je me trouvai à Seattle avec ma famille mais j'ai vite trouvé une excuse et j'ai roulé pendant des heures et des heures pour venir ici mais à ce que j'ai vu, la bataille est déjà terminée._

 _\- Ce n'est que le début, murmura Liam en croisant les bras._

 _\- Je suis de la meute, je suis partie mais je me sens toujours coupable de vous avoir laissé dans cette galère, je me demandais si je pouvais vous aider, fit la louve._

 _\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander._

 _Hayden comprit que Liam lui en voulait toujours, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Je suis rassurée que tu sois en vie, les autres aussi. Que vous aillez réussi à les battre hier._

 _Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, ce dernier voulait se montrer poli et gentil malgré tout, il lui répondit:_

 _\- Je suis content que tu sois en vie._

 _Sa voix était froide. Mais il l'a prit quand même dans ses bras comme un geste amical. A ce moment-là, il sentit de la tristesse venant d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé que c'était Hayden qui avait senti l'odeur de Theo sur lui. Mais en vérité, qui était très différente, c'était de Theo qui venait cette douleur pleine de tristesse. Il s'était réveillé peu de temps après le loup-garou et voyait la scène depuis la baie vitrée du loft._

 _Ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre, il était descendu au salon mais il n'y avait personne. Il sentait quand même l'odeur de Liam et son coeur s'est brisé en mille morceaux quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur Liam serrant dans ses bras son ex. Les deux semblaient être seuls au monde, il se sentait trahi mais la chimère se sentait en trop. Theo s'était toujours dit que sa relation avec le loup ne durerait pas pour toujours: Liam finirait pas se lasser de lui pour trouver quelqu'un bien mieux que lui, autre que méchant et manipulateur._

 _Theo avait pris ses affaires, avait écrit un bref mot qu'il avait glissé sous la porte de Scott. Il disait qu'il acceptait d'être sous ses ordres mais qu'il préférait s'éloigner des autres pendant un moment, se centrer sur sa rédemption et quitter la ville. Il attendrait un texto de Scott pour savoir comment les aider._

 _Il était sorti sur le toi pour ne pas croiser les deux jeunes ados. Ils remontaient les escaliers quand la chimère était déjà dans sa voiture sans envie de revenir à Beacon Hills avant un bon moment. En entrant dans le loft, le loup sut tout de suite que la chimère n'était plus là. Hayden essaya de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas mais Liam ne dit rien. Les autres se réveillèrent peu de temps après et saluèrent poliment la louve. Scott sortit de sa chambre avec Malia, un mot dans la main._

 _\- Il est parti, dit le chef de meute._

 _\- On s'attendait à quoi de lui ? fit Stiles, hautain._

 _\- Il dit qu'il veut bien suivre mes directives mais il a besoin de s'éloigner de la ville, il attend un message de ma part._

 _\- Finalement, ils nous lâche pas complètement, glissa Lydia._

 _\- Sérieux, comment il veut nous aider en partant ? avait demandé Corey._

 _\- Il pourrait surveiller Kate, proposa Mason._

 _\- Ou voir où se trouvent les alliés de Monroe, sortit Malia malgré elle._

 _\- On parle bien de Raeken ? demanda Hayden se souvenant de la chimère que seulement par une créature psychopathe._

 _\- Il a changé, murmura Liam qui digérait mal la nouvelle._

 _A l'exception de la nouvelle venue, tous comprenaient la douleur que ressentait le louveteau. Il laissa la jeune fille seule avec les autres pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de se calmer. Le loup aurait pu le rattraper, l'histoire aurait été très différente mais il fallait peut-être que ce soit ainsi._

Liam laissa la chimère dormir sur le sofa pour chercher un bandage dans sa trousse de secours. Maintenant, en le voyant devant lui, Liam comprit que le départ de la chimère brune était de sa faute. Il se sentait vraiment bête, Liam en voulait aussi à Hayden.

La louve était partie peu de temps après, il avait expliqué à tout le monde qu'il avait débuté une relation avec Theo. Elle avait préféré partir en apprenant la nouvelle. Liam revint vers le salon, il sentit les battements rapides de la chimère. Il hésita à entrer.

Justement, la chimère papillonnait des yeux en se frottant les cheveux. Il grogna en passant sa main sur la plaie, il tomba sur Liam qui était désormais accroupi devant lui. Il voulut se lever mais le blond déposa sa main sur son épaule et le recoucha.

\- Tu ne te lèves pas, je te soigne d'abord, déclara le loup en soulevant le pull de la chimère pour déposer le bandage.

A la vue des abdos de la chimère, il eut une remontée de souvenirs qui lui revint en mémoire: premier baiser, regards secrets, faire semblant de se détester, retenir ses sentiments comme se retenir de respirer, rendez-vous secrets, courir dans les bois pour le retrouver la chimère brune, première fois, première vraie relation bien que gardée secrète, premiers sentiments puissants,...

La chimère sentit la tristesse et la nostalgie autour de Liam, heureusement le loup se reprit. Il coupa les bandages de ses griffes et entoura la taille de Theo avec force sans le regarder dans les yeux. Liam sentait très bien le regard pesant de la chimère sur sa nuque, c'était comme une brûlure sur sa peau. C'était un combat de se taire.

\- C'était de ma faute, fit Liam en regardant finalement Theo.

 **Fin de ce second chapitre.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant que cette fin vous plaira,**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Fate exists**

La jeune chimpre brune, encore fatiguée par l'impact de la flèche des chasseurs, leva subitement les yeux vers le loup-garou qui affichait un air navré qui paralysa Theo. Liam était déboussolé, se sentait triste et pathétique. Theo détestait ce qu'il voyait, ce loup, pour qui ses sentiments le tourmentaient depuis deux ans, la raison évidente de son retour dans la ville surnaturelle, se montrait faible et désolé.

La chimère se redressa en faisant une grimace de douleur sur le visage, bien que le blond le décourageait du regard. Le jeune homme fixa intensément l'étudiant blond devant lui, il ressentait toute sa peine. Elle s'insinuait en lui comme du venin, il devait s'en débarrasser autant chez lui et que chez Liam. Theo saisit le poignet du loup en le tirant d'un coup vers lui, ils étaient presque front contre front. La tension monta chez les deux anciens amants. Le souffle paniqué de Liam et celui coupé de la chimère se rencontrèrent alors que Theo activa son pouvoir de guérison sur Liam, ce dernier fut étonné qu'il importe encore à la chimère.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute, pas totalement, fit la chimère en séparant sa main de celle de Liam.

\- Jamais je n'aurai voulu que cela se passe ainsi, Hayden... son retour m'a prit de court.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle revenait.

\- Scott l'avait appelée sans me le dire... fit Liam en s'asseyant sur la table basse alors que Theo se redressa, une main sur sa plaie.

\- L'élémenet destructeur était peut-être sa venue mais j'aurai dû me rendre compte de ma bêtise quand j'ai fait mes affaires en coup de vent ce jour-là.

\- Elle a vite compris ce qu'il s'est passé, elle est partie. Dès que j'ai raconté aux autres notre histoire, elle l'a mal pris. Les autres ont mis la faute sur toi et ton côté lâche. Mais le lâche dans l'histoire, c'était moi: je t'avais demandé de garder notre relation secrète. Je ne t'ai même pas défendu lorsqu'ils se sont moqués de toi. J'aurai dû te retrouver...

Theo ne supporta pas longtemps le monologue du jeune loup, il prit son reste de courage tassé au fond de lui pour attraper le lycanthrope par les chevilles et le tira, avec la table au passage, plus près de lui. La chimère capta son regard et le pointa du doigt:

\- Tu te tais, je sais à qui est la faute, c'est moi ! Toujours croire que personne ne voudra de moi. Déjà à l'époque, je me préparai à ce que tu me quittes pour mieux pour toi.

Liam était sous le choc, il aurait pensé la chimère plus confiante. Le loup rougit avant de se sentir coupable. Theo finit par soupirer et se rapprocha encore plus de Liam pour lui dire sèchement:

\- Je suis le fautif dans l'histoire. Mais pour être clair avec toi, autant arrêter de débattre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier ce moment et continuer ma vie, notre vie. Si tu veux, reprendre notre histoire...

Theo avait eu aucune peine à le lui dire, Liam ne savait pas quoi faire mais la chimère l'attrapa par la nuque et posa brusquement ses lèvres contre celles de Liam. Il laissa ce baiser dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour le loup-garou, les bras de Theo entourèrent le jeune étudiant et Liam répondit avec énergie au baiser. Liam se leva de la table basse pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de la chimère qui resserra encore plus son emprise sur le loup blond. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser le lien de nouveau récréer entre eux. Durant que les deux s'embrassaient, la colère et la tristesse du loup partirent de l'esprit de Liam.

Les deux étaient presque couchés sur le canapé, le baiser avait entièrement soigné la blessure de la chimère. Theo caressait avec attention la joue du loup alors que ce dernier baladait sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du brun. Collés torse contre torse, les deux se retrouvaient vraiment après deux ans d'absence. Theo embrassa plusieurs fois le cou de Liam, ce dernier passa une main dans le dos de la chimère brune quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit.

Mason et Corey se trouvaient devant eux, ils étaient sidérés. Mason lâcha littéralement son sac de voyage en voyant qui était avec son meilleur ami. Corey se pinça les lèvres en voyant Theo. Liam se leva d'un seul coup comme si Theo l'avait brûlé. Il devait avoir une discussion avec ses deux colocs, Theo passa une main dans ses cheveux en se redressant sur le canapé. Il se mit derrière Liam tandis que les deux arrivants remarquaient le bandage de la chimère. Mais aussi un immense suçon, cadeau de la part du loup-garou. C'était gênant et totalement silencieux.

Liam fit le premier mouvement, il passa sa main dans celle de la chimère. Les deux amoureux Mason et Corey fermèrent la porte et posèrent leurs affaires en attendant des explications. Theo se sentait pris au piège, un sourire apparut chez le loup voulant le rassurer. Mason et Corey se posèrent devant les deux pris en flagrant délit.

\- Je peux vous expliquer.

\- Je veux bien le croire, fit le meilleur ami du blond.

Liam échangea un regard avec la chimère, il récita sa trouvaille en bas de l'immeuble. Liam revint sur ses souvenirs puis la conversation tourna sur l'arrivée surprise de son ex et les sentiments de Theo. Le couple laissa les deux amants parler sans les couper en route.

\- Merci Hayden, soupira sarcastiquement le copain de Corey.

Cela fit sourire la chimère et le loup. Theo s'accrocha aux bras de Liam.

\- Le destin existe peut-être finalement, fit Mason en souriant.

\- Il existe, répéta Liam en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la chimère.

\- Unique règle qui fonctionne déjà avec nous, quand vous voulez faire vous savez quoi, c'est dans votre chambre ! Comme ça, on évite ce qui vient de se passer quand on rentre dans une pièce.

Liam et Theo rougirent aussitôt avant que la chimère éclate de rire, suivie du loup-garou.

\- Une minute de plus, on vous aurait trouver à poil! s'emporte Mason.

\- Donc je suis la bienvenue dans votre coloc, questionna Theo.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Corey. Tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires.

Il allait se lever quand Liam le coupa dans son élan:

\- En fait, pourquoi t'étais en ville ?

\- Des chasseurs tournaient autour de la ville et j'avais besoin de savoir comment tu allais. Mais Scott est venu me voir.

Les trois le regardèrent d'un air étonné, Liam fronça les sourcils.

\- On parle bien de McCall ?

\- On avait continué de parler de temps en temps. Il me donnait des missions par distance, il me parlait un peu de toi. Je lui ai finalement parler de la raison de mon départ il y a cinq mois. J'étais en pleine mission à Houston, je gérais des Wendigos qui tuaient des civiles. Je craignais aussi ta réaction. J'ai fini ma mission et je suis revenu en Californie, je passais par Los Angoles quand je me suis retrouvé à confronté des chasseurs alliés de Monroe. Je pensais les avoir semé quand ils m'ont attaqué sur une aire d'autoroute. J'ai pu fuir jusqu'à votre appartement, Scott m'avait donné l'adresse.

Liam embrassa follement son petit-ami.

\- Je vais aller remercier Scott et prévenir les autres de ton retour, je veux pas d'émeutes ic, déclara le blond en prenant son téléphone.

\- Je vais aller faire à manger, on a pas manger depuis des heures, fit le caméléon.

\- Je descends avec toi, proposa Mason.

Liam tapa le numéro du chef de meute en regardant son petit-ami sortir de l'appartement. Il se sentait enfin heureux, sa vie avait de nouveau un sens.

\- Allo ?

\- Scott ?

Liam s'accouda à la fenêtre.

\- Hey, comment tu vas ?

\- Je crois que tu connais la réponse, non ?

\- Il est revenu, il t'a tout dit ?

\- Oui, c'est moi qui lui est parlé. Merci pour tout, Scott !

\- Ne gâche pas cette seconde chance, lui souffla le latino.

\- Aucune chance, rit Liam en voyant Theo et Mason sortir les affaires du coffre de la voiture de la chimère. Je m'occupe de prévenir les autres. Encore merci.

\- Il te rendra heureux, c'est ce que je voulais, termina Scott.

Liam sourit, il l'était désormais.

 **FIN**

 **Voici la fin de ce petit Thiam, j'espère que cette histoire sur ce couple vous a plu.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
